Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn (Bah, Humbug!)
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Janet mag es nicht Weihnachten ohne ihre beste Freundin zu feiern.
1. Die lange Version

**Titel:** Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn (Bah, Humbug!)

**Originaltitel:** The Long and the Short of It (Bah, Humburg!)

**Autor:** Debbie

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Pairing:** Janet/Sam

**Rating:** PG

**Kategorie:** Romanze

**Inhalt:** Janet mag es nicht Weihnachten ohne ihre beste Freundin zu feiern.

**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins. Es wird kein Gewinn gemacht.

**A/N:** Ich wollte ein Drabble basierend auf der Zeile "Du meinst, du hast auch die Preiselbeeren vergessen?" vom exzellenten Christmas Wrapping by Waitresses (Written by Chris Butler, (c) 1981 Future Fossil Music, BMI) schreiben. Allerdings wurden es zu viele Worte.

**Ü/N:** Einen schönen zweiten Advent wünsche ich. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 1.568 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn (Bah, Humbug!)**

"WAS! Cassie! Wo sind die Preiselbeeren?"

Janet Fraise wusste, dass es ein schlimmes Weihnachten werden würde: sie fing schon wieder an mit manchen ihrer Gedanken Colonel O'Neill zu ähneln. Sie hatte den Stützpunkt erst vor zwei Stunden verlassen, aber schon jetzt stand sie unter Stress. Es war ihr ein Rätsel wie eine Ärztin, ausgebildet in der Kunst des Denkens und Handelns ohne eine Gefühlsregung, sich eine Kleinigkeit wie die Vorbereitung eines Weihnachtsessen an die Nieren gehen lassen konnte.

Es hatte vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass ihre Eltern und ihre Brüder sie zum ersten Mal besuchten, seitdem sie in Colorado Springs war, zusammen mit einer Teenagertochter, die nicht hier sein wollte. Cassandra Fraiser hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie Weihnachten mit ihrer erweiterten Familie SG-1 verbringen wollte. So wie sie es jedes Jahr, seitdem Cassie auf die Erde kam, getan hatten.

Natürlich konnte es auch etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun haben, dass auch Janet lieber Weihnachten mit SG1 verbracht hätte. Sie hasste es von ihrer besten Freundin Samantha Carter aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen als Arbeit getrennt zu sein. Es erstaunte sie manchmal wie abhängig sie von ihrer besten Freundin geworden war. Vor kurzem hatte sie erkannt, dass sie mehr als nur ein bisschen in den Major verliebt war. Sam Carter hatte sich ihren Weg in Janets Herz gewurmt. Ehrlich gesagt, sah Janet in Sam mehr als nur eine beste Freundin sondern eher eine Partnerin.

Sam war da eine ganze andere Sache. Sie hatte nie irgendwelche offensichtlichen Gefühle außer Freundschaft für Janet gezeigt und es war ein offenes Geheimnis auf dem Stützpunkt, dass Sam in Jack O'Neill verknallt war. Janet konnte das ebenfalls nicht sehen, aber was wusste _sie_ schon über diese ganze Verbrüderungsregel. Was auch immer Sam fühlte, sie konnte ihre eigenen Gefühle gut verstecken. Auch Janet wurde nur selten in diese eingeweiht.

Dieses Weihnachten, zum Beispiel, hatte Sam nichts anderes als "Okay." erwidert als Janet gesagt hatte, dass ihre Eltern kommen und bei ihr übernachten würden. Janet hatte Sam in ihr Haus einladen und die Jungs somit sich alleine überlassen wollen. Aber bevor sie die Möglichkeit bekam dies vorzuschlagen, hatte Sam bereits organisiert, dass die Jungs bei ihr bleiben konnten. Janet wunderte sich, ob tief in ihrem Inneren der ausschlaggebende Punkt für ihre beginnende schlechte Laune, die Tatsache war, dass Sam es vorzog Weihnachten mit ihrem Team anstatt mit ihrer Freundin zu verbringen.

Janet schimpfte innerlich über sich selbst. Weihnachten war die Zeit der Freude und um schöne Momente mit denen zu verbringen, die du liebst, und sie liebte ihre Eltern, also würde sie Spaß haben, mit oder ohne Samantha Carter.

Glücklicherweise traf sie diesen Entschluss kurz bevor ihre mürrische Tochter sich zu ihr in die Küche gesellte.

"Preiselbeeren? Mum, die waren auf _deiner_ Liste", waren Cassies erste mürrischen Worte.

Sich weigernd darauf anzuspringen, lächelte Janet ihre Tochter süßlich an und sagte: "Okay Liebling, du kannst das Gemüse vorbereiten und dann Dominic anrufen. Sag ihm, er kann sich morgen so früh wie möglich zu uns gesellen. Ich bin sicher Oma und Opa würden sich freuen ihn kennenzulernen."

Vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen wegen der guten Laune ihrer Mutter, wurde Cassie nervös.

"Hä? Mum? Bist du sicher? Ich dachte..."

"Ich weiß, Süße. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so eine schlechte Laune hatte. Ich werde es auch vermissen mit SG-1 Weihnachten zu verbringen, aber es gibt immer noch Neujahr und Oma und Opa sehen uns nicht so oft. Lass es uns genießen so gut wie möglich, okay? Also für dich bedeutet das, dass Dominic hierher kommt, denke ich", sagte Janet mit einem Grinsen.

"Okay, Mum und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich so eine Nervensäge war", erwiderte Cassie und glättete die Wogen zwischen ihnen. "Lass uns dann mit Weihnachten weitermachen. Wie machen wir das mit den Preiselbeeren?", fragte sie.

"Ich werde welche holen, du rufst Dominic an", erwiderte Janet und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sich an ihre mütterlichen Pflichten erinnernd, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sagte in einer gespielt strengen Stimme: "Zuerst jedoch die Kartoffeln und die Bohnen."

Cassie lachte laut auf und warf ihrer weggehenden Mutter das Geschirrhandtuch nach. "Pass auf dich auf, Mom."

"Werde ich", rief Janet als sie ihre Stiefel anzog und wieder hinaus in den Schnee stapfte zu dem einzigen Supermarkt, der die ganze Nacht offen hatte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die frischen Preiselbeeren anstarrend, fühlte Janet eine Präsenz neben sich. Ein Blick zu ihrer linken überraschte sie mit der Frau aus ihren Gedanken - Sam. Sam war sich ihrer Nähe zu Janet nicht bewusst, da sie anscheinend genauso in ihren Gedanken versunken war wie Janet es gewesen war. Grinsend zupfte sie am Jackenärmel ihrer Freundin. "Sag nichts. Du hast auch die Preiselbeeren vergessen!"

Erschrocken fuhr Sam herum. Das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, ließ Janets Herz doppelt so schnell wie sonst schlagen. Es war ein Blick, denn sie niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Blick, der Bände sprach. Ein Blick, der all dies auszusagen schien, von dem Janet wollte, dass er es ausdrückte. So plötzlich wie er erschienen war, verschwand der Ausdruck auch wieder als Sam sprach: "Hey, Janet! Toll, dich hier zu treffen. Hast du Lust auf einen Kaffee oder vielleicht etwas stärkeres?"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Zehn Minuten später diskutierten die beiden Freunde über Bourbon on the rocks (beide Damen haben diesen aufgrund dringender medizinischer Zwecke beansprucht) ihre Leiden.

Sam erzählte davon wie die Jungs erwarteten, dass sie alle Vorbereitungen tat, während sie sich über ein gutes Weihnachten unterhielten. Sie entschuldigte sich wegen all der vergangenen Jahre, als sie sich möglicherweise in der Kameradschaft von SG-1 verloren hatte und versprach Janet nächstes Jahr beim Weihnachtsessen zu helfen. Lachend hatte Janet Sam gesagt, dass es keine Rolle spielt, solange sie sich beim nächsten Mal an die Preiselbeeren erinnerte. Dann erzählte sie über Cassies Stimmung und wie sie entschieden hatte einfach mit dem Strom zu schwimmen und Weihnachten zu genießen.

Ohne irgendeine Warnung unterbrach Sam Janet, ergriff ihre Hand und flüsterte: "Gott, ich vermisse dich, Janet." Die Tatsache, dass sie einander gerade einmal vor maximal drei Stunden gesehen hatten, wurde geflissentlich ignoriert.

Angenehm überrascht von dem Gefühl in Sams Stimme, drückte Janet die Hand, die nun ihre fest umklammerte. "Ich weiß, Süße, ich vermisse dich auch, aber ich habe meine Eltern und du hast den Colonel... ähm... die Jungs."

"Ich weiß, Janet. Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein sie zu mir einzuladen. Ich wollte Weihnachten mit dir und Cassie verbringen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen kann, aber da ist etwas, was ich dir schon das ganze Jahr sagen wollte. Es ist nur, dass der Zeitpunkt irgendwie nie richtig erschien. Ich..." Sams Worte verstummten als sie sich offensichtlich dagegen entschied zu sagen, was auch immer sie hatte sagen wollen.

"Sam, was wolltest du sagen?", spornte Janet sie an.

Sam traf eine Entscheidung. Sie würde Janet ihre Gedanken erzählen. Weihnachten war die Zeit des Jahres um den geliebten Menschen zu sagen wie oft man an sie dachte und Sam liebte Janet. Sie flüsterte, als hätte sie Angst ihre Worte wären irgendwie falsch. "Janet, ich will meinen Weihnachtstag mit meiner Partnerin und unserer Tochter verbringen, nicht mit den Jungs. Egal wie sehr ich sie als Familie ansehe, egal wie sehr ich sie liebe, sie sind es nicht, in die ich verliebt bin. Janet, ich... ich... oh."

Vor Glück platzend, konnte Janet nicht anders als Sam zu necken. Sie liebte die Röte, die sich auf Sams Brust und Hals mit jeder weiteren Minute ausbreitete. "Was Sam... ich was...?"

"Ich liebe dich, Janet", beendete Sam leise ihren Satz.

Sie umsehend, beugte sich Janet vor und strich sie schnell mit ihren Lippen über Sams. Es war nur eine winzige Berührung, aber die schwache Nässe als ihre Zunge über Sams Unterlippe um Einlass bat, versprach so viel mehr. Albern lächelnd, fügte die Brünette hinzu: "Und ich liebe dich, Major Carter."

"Also? Boxing Day? Wie wäre es, wenn ich, du und Cassie irgendwo als Familie hingehen?", fragte Sam aufgeregt.

Janets lachende Antwort erwärmte Sam sofort. "Was zur Hölle ist Boxing Day, Major Carter?"

"Oh, ich hab vergessen, dass wir Amerikaner es nicht so nennen. Mom und Dad haben es immer Boxing Day genannt, da Mom es dies so genannt hat, seitdem sie als Mädchen in England war. Es ist der Tag nach dem ersten Weihnachtstag, du Nuss", neckte Sam.

Immer noch lachend, fuhr Janet fort sie zu necken. "Oh nein, Süße, nach deinem kleinem Geständnis werde ich nicht unsere Tochter dabei haben. Am Boxing Day können die Jungs das Vergnügen von etwas Teenagergesellschaft haben. Du und ich werden unsere wertvolle Zeit alleine genießen. Aber jetzt, so seltsam wie es vielleicht erscheint, will ich nach Hause fahren und mich darauf vorbereiten, wenn Mom und Dad ankommen. Je früher der erste Weihnachtstag kommt, desto früher kommt Boxing Day..."

Vom Tisch aufstehend, zog sie Sam mit sich durch ihre immer noch ineinander verschlungenen Hände und fügte dann kühn hinzu: "... und desto früher habe ich dich."

In ihr Lachen mit einfallend, zog Sam Janet in ihre Wärme um sie zu umarmen und flüsterte dann in ihr Ohr: "Oh, du sollst mich für immer haben, Schöne."

Sie lächelten beide und erlaubten es ihren Händen sich zu lösen. Janet drehte sich um und ging hinaus, wobei sie Sam einen schüchternen, gehauchten Kuss auf ihrer Handfläche zurück warf. Stumm die Worte "lieb dich" sagend, ging sie.

Sam lächelte vor sich hin, 1. Weihnachtstag getrennt, Boxing Day zusammen, die Zukunft zusammen.

Ende


	2. Die kurze Version

**A/N:** Aber dann... dachte ich über einen Weg nach um das Ganze kürzer zu machen... und glaubt ihr es?! Ich habe es in genau 100 Wörtern geschafft. Yeah!

**Ü/N:** Ich hab das leider nicht geschafft. :/

**Wortanzahl:** 111 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Die kurze Version**

Mit Blick auf die frischen Preiselbeeren, fühlte Janet eine Präsenz neben sich. Zur Seite blickend, sah sie Sam.

"Sag mir nicht, du hast auch die Preiselbeeren vergessen."

"Hi Janet, Lust auf einen Kaffee oder etwas Stärkeres?"

Später, mit einem Bourbon, murmelte Sam plötzlich: "Gott, ich hab dich vermisst, Janet."

"Huh?", erwiderte Janet intelligent. "Sam, ich sah dich vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden!"

"Ja, aber zwei Stunden sind viel zu lang."

"Ich weiß, aber du hast die Jungs und ich habe meine Familie."

Aufgeregt grinsend, antwortete Sam: "So, Boxing Dax? Nur ich, du und Pläne?"

Sie trennten sich mit einer Umarmung.

Weihnachten getrennt, Boxing Day zusammen, die Zukunft...?

Ende


End file.
